Blood and Tears
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: Spirits don't bleed. So why does Pitch?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p>It shouldn't have ended as it did. He should have done better. But he'd let his ego get in the way. He should never have underestimated Jack Frost.<p>

* * *

><p>A hollow chuckle echoed through his lair. It seemed the nightmares had grown tired of him. Pitch laid on his back staring up at the black ceiling above him, trying so hard not to move. A smile graced his face as he thought of the final moments of his fight with the Guardians. They had stood there with their righteous anger and disgusted stares. He was still missing the tooth that overgrown bird had punched out.<p>

* * *

><p>Pitch wasn't sure how long it had been since he had slept. The nightmares had plagued him endlessly after <em>it<em>. He hadn't had the chance. But now he was sure they were gone. Off to torture others. His eyes slipped closed and he felt a calming bliss he hadn't felt in centuries.

* * *

><p>He should have realized how bad it was. How bad of a shape he was in. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Spirits don't bleed after all. He should have noticed.<p>

* * *

><p>North was worried. And that was never a good thing. He called the other Guardians to the North Pole.<p>

Tooth had arrived first, nervously flitting around as she waited for the others. Sandy came soon after, floating in with a small grimace on his face. Bunnymund was next. He seemed irritated that he had been dragged away from his work. He still needed to make up for last year. Jack was, of course, last. He floated in on the cold breeze with a lazy smile. North did not speak, even when they were all together and seated in the globe room. Finally Bunny grew impatient.

"Spit it out, mate. Why are we here?"

"It is Pitch." The air in the room grew tense. Each remembering that night. Bunny clenched his paws in anger, wanting nothing more than to beat the living daylight out of Pitch. Sandy merely sunk into himself, remembering his death all too vividly. Tooth fluttered her wings nervously and wrung her hands together, she wanted to hit him again. North crossed his arms and frowned. And Jack. Jack just stared. He remembered the look of absolute horror on Pitch's face as he was dragged back down that hole. Or when Pippa had passed through him. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Is he... back?" North merely shook his head and pointed towards the large globe behind him. It was full of shining lights. North walked over to the control panel in front of it and pressed a few buttons. The lights went out quickly. There were only four or five lights left and even then they were hazy and flickering on the verge of turning off.

"He has no believers." Silence filled the workshop. The sound of the yetis working and the gears moving didn't reach their ears. Bunny and Tooth remembered the pain they had felt when they lost their believers. But anger made them forget their sympathy.

"Serves him right!" Bunny yelled. Tooth and Sandy nodded hesitantly in agreement. Jack wanted to scream. For all that Pitch had done he didn't deserve to be forgotten. No one did. North spoke before Jack could do something stupid. Namely blast Bunny with ice.

"No. Pitch is evil yes, but he does not deserve this." Jack cringed at the man's words. He knew what Pitch had done was wrong but at the same time he understood why he did it. Pitch didn't want to be forgotten. If he was being honest with himself Jack would have done the same thing given a few more years of loneliness. Jack stood and walked over to the globe. His fingers ghosted over one of the lights. He clenched his hand around his staff and turned to the other Guardians.

"We have to help him." Jack hadn't noticed he was crying.

* * *

><p>Pitch groaned as he heaved himself into a sitting position. He was nowhere near ready to stand yet. He felt more blood pool around him and idly wondered how much he had lost. If he were human he would have died by now. A nightmare walked past him and Pitch cringed. Once the creature had passed he felt safe to breathe again. Look at him. The Nightmare King cowering in fear.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack's heart was bigger than any of the other Guardians. It was love that brought on his death after all. He found room in his heart for everyone no matter what they had done. Jack could never hold a grudge.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack flew ahead of the others. He had convinced the Guardians that they should to check on Pitch. He needed to see that the older spirit was okay.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack began to regret his decision as soon as he landed on the hard floor of Pitch's lair. The air was permeated by the smell of copper and flesh. He could hear Tooth and Sandy's gasp. His feet had a mind of their own as he began to run ignoring the other's calls. He ran through the winding hallways and felt his stomach lurch when he found Pitch. He could vaguely hear Tooth retching in the background. Pitch looked horrible. His skin was ripped to shreds and handing off of him. He was curled up against a wall, eyes closed and breathing heavily.<p>

* * *

><p>There was so much blood. Jack was sure that Pitch had lost almost all of it. It was pooled around him and splattered on the ceiling. It painted the walls. Jack took a hesitant step forward. Bunny grabbed his shoulder and tried to hold him back. Jack shook his arm off violently and silently made his way to Pitch. He crouched down next to the nightmare king and gently touched his face. Pitch stirred and leaned closer to Jack's hand. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at the boy in front of him. He smiled revealing bloodied teeth.<p>

"Jack, how nice of you to drop by." Even in such a vulnerable state Pitch still made use of sarcasm. Jack let out a strangled laugh before he flung his arms around Pitch's neck. Pitch moaned in discomfort but Jack held on tight.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Jack was sobbing now. He felt guilt consume him. He was the reason Pitch was like this. He should have checked on him sooner. Pitch raised an arm and gently rubbed circles on the smaller boy's back. He quietly shushed the boy, pulling him closer despite discomfort.

* * *

><p>Bunny felt the need to leave the two. He felt like he was watching something that should have been private. Jack was practically sitting in Pitch's lap as the man held him close. How could Jack stand to be near that monster? He had felt guilt rise up in him when he first saw Pitch but it all died when the man opened his mouth. A growl rumbled in his chest and he almost took a step forward. A large hand on his shoulder pulled him away from the two. North had seen the intimacy between the two as well and knew how Bunnymund would react. They would come back for Jack later. Right now he needed to be alone with Pitch.<p>

* * *

><p>When Jack's sobs finally subsided Pitch let him go. Jack made no move to leave his lap, instead moving closer. Pitch threaded his fingers through the boy's snowy locks.<p>

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered. Pitch merely scoffed and placed a soft kiss on the boy's cheek.

"It's not your fault, Snowflake." Perhaps he had lost too much blood and was delirious. He would never have spoken to the boy like that. Yet it seemed right. Jack didn't comment on the nickname. He sniffled and traced his fingers along Pitch's face. Pitch shuddered as the cool fingers relieved the burning pain in his face. It was then he realized he didn't have much time left. He cupped the boy's face and pulled him close. He froze just centimeters away, giving Jack the final say. Jack eagerly pushed his lips against Pitch's. Jack moaned as Pitch's lips moved against his. Pitch's tongue swiped against his bottom lip asking for entry that he eagerly gave. Pitch kissed him passionately, pouring all of his love into the kiss. They broke for air panting and smiling stupidly at each other. Pitch felt the life drain out of him and pressed a chaste kiss to Jack's lips.

"Goodbye Jack."


End file.
